


Early Mornings

by DaddysGracelessAngel



Series: PB100 Drabbles [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddysGracelessAngel/pseuds/DaddysGracelessAngel
Summary: A domestic morning in bed for destiel ♡
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: PB100 Drabbles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601767
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: ProfoundBond Drabble Challenge





	Early Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> PB100 prompt: Bounce
> 
> I really enjoy these little 100 word scenes :3

Dean loves waking up slowly, enjoying the time before his alarm clock goes off. It's one of those mornings, and he spends it watching Cas' relaxed face as he still sleeps, held in Dean's arms. It's not long until Cas grumbles, cracking his eyes open and meeting Dean's gaze with a small smile. 

"Hello, Dean," He whispers, voice raspy. 

"Morning Cas," Dean responds, leaning in for a kiss. As soon as their lips touch, they're interrupted by Dean's alarm. Dean groans as they break apart.

"Gotta bounce, Angel." 

Cas smirks. "I thought that's what you did last night." 

Dean blushes.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment/kudos if you liked it ♡


End file.
